En el Autobús
by StrawberrieKatt
Summary: Normalmente uno se siente atraídos por personas que apenas conocemos, esos detalles que nos gustan de esa persona, su sonrisa o su mirada. que pasará cuando logras conocer a esa persona
1. Chapter 1

Todo empezó una mañana, cuando la vi por primera vez, no pude evitar observarla todo el camino, nos bajamos en la misma parada, pero tomamos caminos distintos desde allí. Sé que sonara loco, pero cada mañana no puedo parar de mirarla.

-¡Rayos, rayos, rayos me he quedado dormida! ... ¡Mamá porque no me despertaste!

-Lo intente una y otra vez, pero me canse jajaja así que ahora será mejor que te des prisa o el bus te dejara…

-¡El bus!, no puede ser.

Esa mañana salí corriendo, desde que entre al instituto nunca me había quedado dormida, pero anoche, tenía mucho trabajo, y a la hora de dormir, no podía dejar de pensar que a la mañana siguiente la volvería a ver, pensaran que es ilógico, pero más lo seria no fijarse en esa mujer. He visto a muchos chicos de mi instituto y del de ella acercárseles, se ve que es popular, pero no le ha dado la hora a ninguno. Bien, llegue a la parada pero a esa hora estaba repleta. Así que quede hasta atrás. Al menos alcance a llegar a tiempo.

Después de que subimos todos el bus empezó su recorrido. Ya me estaba emocionando quedaba poco para encontrármela. Y sin darme cuenta, mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido, mis manos empezaron a sudar, mi respiración a agitarse, se abrieron las puertas y ahí, subió una rubia despampanante, su cabello largo atado por una cinta negra en la parte baja, sus ojos rojos, su sonrisa, su uniforme que le quedaba perfecto, Ella brillaba, estaba totalmente embobada por ella. Como siempre no pude parar de mirarla, aunque esta vez estaba más cerca que de costumbre. Y poco a poco se acercaba más, y más, o por Dios, ¿Por qué esta tan cerca?

Iba parada en el bus, con las manos afirmadas en el asiento enfrente de mí, en un movimiento brusco del bus, la rubia a mi lado perdió el equilibrio y se afirmó del mismo asiento que estaba yo, la tonalidad más roja que jamás creí que existía se apodero de mi rostro al sentir su mano sobre la mía.

-Lo siento. – dijo con una dulce voz y un tanto avergonzada por lo que paso.

Me toco, me toco… un momento… ¡me hablo! Y ahora qué hago, rayos, que…

-e… eto… n-no… te pr-preocupes, no pa-pasa nada – apenas si podía responder, pero le di mi mejor sonrisa, aunque con los nervios no sé cómo salió. Jamás pensé que pasaría algo así. Por qué la vida es tan cruel. Lo mejor será que me relaje. Y debo aprovechar esta oportunidad aunque sea para saber su nombre. – N-Nanoha – ah que va… ¡seguridad mujer!

-¿Perdón? – esa confusión en su rostro… kya! Voy a morir

- nyahaha mi nombre es Nanoha Takamachi. ¿Y el tuyo? – si eso, al fin salí de mi trance y ya puedo hablar con normalidad.

-Ahh… Fate, Fate Tesstarossa.

Fate, que lindo nombre, ahora puedo morir en paz, se su nombre, pude cruzar palabras con ella. Qué más puedo pedir. Mi día ha empezado de la mejor manera, sin contar que casi me quedo dormida.

¿Y ahora de que se ríe? Que linda sonrisa, un momento… ¿que fue ese ruido?, siento calor en mi rostro, no puede ser, es cierto, salí tan apurada que no alcance a tomarme mi desayuno y a mi estómago justo ahora se le ocurre pedir alimento, que vergüenza.

-Toma… - me dice tranquila sosteniendo un pañuelo.

-Gracias – le sonreí, al abrirlo vi que dentro habían unas galletas. – no tenías por qué molestarte.

-no es nada Nanoha, es lo mínimo que podría hacer.

Por favor, si es un sueño… no me despierten jamás. Qué lindo suena mi nombre pronunciado por esa voz tan angelical, alce mi brazo para ofrecerle un poco de galletas, pero se negó. Manjar de los dioses, al probarlas, han sido las galletas más maravillosas que me probado.

Y sin darme cuenta, nuestro viaje había llegado a su fin, ¿por qué?, me fui en una nube al instituto, no podía creer lo que me había pasado, esto es tan increíble,

La jornada paso normal, con mis amigas Ariza y Suzuka hicimos lo de siempre, nada nuevo. Estaba siendo un día tranquilo hasta que en la hora de almuerzo apareció el chico hurón, que le encanta hacerme la vida imposible, después de dar la hora un tiempo, se alejó.

-Nanoha – dijo Suzuka son su tono tan tranquilo de siempre. – creo que a Yuuno le gustas.

-¿QUEE? – escupimos al mismo tiempo Ariza y yo. – Estas loca, si me hace la vida imposible.

-no lo sé, es solo una idea que tengo.

Y ojala que sea siempre así, solo una idea, solo imaginarme a ese chico hurón cerca de mí y más encima en tono romántico, me pone la piel de gallina y se me revuelva el estómago, no es que sea feo, no lo quiero menospreciar, pero es que no es mi tipo, jeje bueno, de eso ya lo deben haber notado.


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Fate.**

Tener esa conversación con esa chica, Nanoha, fue divertido, varias veces la he visto y me provoca cierta curiosidad.

Al llegar al colegio y ver mi casillero "¿cuantas serán esta ves?" oigo una voz familiar a mi lado, es mi amiga Carim,

-Son dos – respondo, desde hace un tiempo siempre que llego encuentro cartas de admiradores, no se que ha pasado, siempre he sido una chica de bajo perfil, pero de un tiempo a esta parte he tenido muchas declaraciones de todo tipo y ahora yo no busco nada de eso.

-vaya, Fate T. Harlown lo hace de nuevo jajaja

-no es gracioso Carim, sabes que no me interesa nada de esto...

-si lo se, después de esa "relación", si es que se le puede llamar así.

-por que no mejor nos vamos a clases.

Camino al salón, siento esas miradas que me causan un poco de repulsión, por que no se calman de una vez, solo soy una chica de 17 años que quiere estar tranquila. Las clases pasan con calma. Y me dirijo al club de atletismo. Correr siempre me ayuda a distraerme, y la entrenadora Signum me ayuda bastante, tiene mucha fe en mí para la competición estatal.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Nanoha<strong>

Genial, hoy tengo que irme sola a casa, Suzuka y Ariza tienen que ir a sus clases de violín, en fin, ya estoy acostumbrada, mm... ¿qué es esto?, ¡oh! es cierto, en la mañana hable con ella, y me dio galletas envueltas en este pañuelo, huele a ella, siento mi cara caliente kyaa soy feliz, con esto, quiere decir que mañana podré volver hablarle y no parecer una acosadora, esa no me la creo nyajaja.

Después de arreglarme y cambiarme de ropa, no puedo despegarme del pañuelo de Fate, huele tan bien. Ojala en ves de pañuelo fuera ella, ¡ay! Pero que cosas estoy pensando, definitivamente parezco acosadora nyajaja, bueno eso no es tan importante, mientras ella no se de cuenta esta todo bien, ¿cierto?

La noche estuvo tranquila, después de gastar el pañuelo de Fate con mi nariz opte por lavarlo para devolvérselo, no lo haría, pero no puedo perder esta oportunidad, ya quiero que sea mañana.

-¿¡Nanoha despierta! – dice mi mama sorprendida al verme tan temprano lista para ir a clases. – será mejor que vaya a preparar el desayuno, no imagine que te volverías una madrugadora extrema de un día a otro.

-Mamá, no me molestes, solo que hoy será un día especial.

-Mejor bajo, y por lo que me doy cuenta mejor me preparo para cuando reciba la libreta de calificaciones, presiento que algo va mal.

Esta bien, lo admito, no seré una estudiante excepcional, pero no tengo problemas de calificaciones.

-Gracias por la comida mamá, me voy.

-Que te vaya bien hija, y por favor, no saques mas malas calificaciones

-¡Qué no es eso!

-Ya quisiera creerlo.

Creo que mi mamá no confía mucho en mis capacidades estudiantiles, en fin, lo bueno es que hablare con Fate cuando le entregue su pague… ¿donde esta?, rayos, ¿donde lo guarde? Kya! Maldición lo he dejado en mi escritorio, lo bueno es que no estoy lejos de casa, iré corriendo por el, no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

Justo a tiempo, el autobús puntual como siempre y yo hasta atrás en la fila como siempre también nyajaja.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Fate<strong>

Lo admito, no soy pretenciosa ni nada, solo por respeto a mis admiradores más tímidos, anoche llegue a leer las cartas que recibí. Y dicen lo de siempre, lo linda que soy, mi personalidad y blabla, aunque me incomodan esas miradas lascivas que me dan en los pasillos.

-Oh, aquí viene mi autobús.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Nanoha<strong>

Ahí viene Fate, que linda se ve, afortunadamente hoy si alcance a comerme mi desayuno y no tendré ese momento incomodo vergonzoso como el de ayer.

Oh, ella ha quedado adelante, respira Nanoha, respira, relájate, ¡ya! Ahora o nunca.

Alto, alto… ¿quien es ese chico que se le acerco? Será mejor que vuelva a mi lugar… nah, a quien engaño, quiero saber que le esta diciendo.

-Fate, yo se que tu me conoces, pero yo te he visto en el colegio, y me gustas mucho. – Que patético, como le dice algo así a Fate, como le puede gustar si apenas y la conoce. No, no soy incoherente, yo al menos he hablado con ella una vez, así que ni piensen incluirme en el mismo saco que a él.

-Lo siento, pero yo en estos momentos no ando buscando nada. – Fate esta incomoda, será que no le gusta que la "acosen", genial dos puntos menos para mí.

-Pero si tan solo me dieras la oportunidad, ya me ves, no soy feo, soy simpático – ¡uy! y yo soy la sex symbol de Japón que debería tener mas oportunidades que ese mediocre que esta ahora hablando con ella. Se acabo. No puedo dejar de notar cierta frustración en las reacciones de Fate, así que no temas guapa que Súper Nanoha va al rescate. Menos mal que eso lo he pensado y no lo he dicho, hubiera sido mas incomodo el día de ayer.

-Fate, amiga, no había notado que estabas. ¿Como estas?

-Eto… Nanoha, bien, bien ¿y tu? – muy bien se esta relajando.

-OH, lo siento, interrumpo algo?

-No, no nada Nanoha, que tal tu día de ayer.

-OH vaya, Fate hablamos en otra oportunidad, nos vemos mas tarde. – y se aleja, muy bien punto para Nanoha que se deshace del patético chico que la estaba incomodando.

-Gracias Nanoha.

-No te preocupes, te note un poco incomoda, así que, es lo mínimo que podía hacer. – que linda sonrisa tiene, creo que me desmayare. Y solo para mi es esa sonrisa. OH cierto el pañuelo.

-OH, Eto… Fate-chan – ups, creo que no debí decir eso, ¡me estoy poniendo roja! – Y-yo quería de-devolverte esto. – Genial "Súper Nanoha" ahora es "Súper Tomate Tartamudo"

-OH, gracias, no tenias que molestarte. Incluso lo has lavado.

-De verdad no es molestia. Y gracias a ti.

-Creo que debemos bajarnos.

-Si tienes razón – Maldición tiene razón. Por que tienen que quedar tan cerca los colegios. – Quizás nos veamos mañana. Cuídate.

-Tu también, y gracias de nuevo por deshacerte de ese tipo.

**-**De nada, bueno adiós.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara!<strong>

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos los reviews que me han enviado, y disculpen que me haya demorado tanto en actualizar. Espero que les este gustando el Fic.<p>

^.^

Arigato.

**V0dka-T.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Actualizacion! xD **

****esta ves actualice mas rapidez, espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Fate<strong>

Nanoha es una chica amable, sin tener porque me ayudo a librarme de uno de los tipos que intentan declararse.

-Mmm… si no es la "señorita inalcanzable" como la llaman los chicos del colegio, a que se debe esa sonrisa, ¿acaso una de las cartas de ayer te ha dejado encantada?

-Carim, no juegues con esas cosas ya te lo dije, es solo que… olvídalo.

-uy amiga y ahora me guardas secretillos… creo que es mas fuerte de lo que pensé.

-Ya, en serio, déjalo, creo que se te esta pegando lo de esa "amiguita" tuya que no hace mas que molestar.

-Porque ese tono al decir "amiguita" ¿qué quieres insinuar?

-Creo que di en el clavo. Creo que este jueguito de "molestar" lo podemos hacer de a dos.

-Olvídalo Fate.

Jamas pensé que podría callar a Carim cuando empieza a molestar. Tres urras para mí.

-Ah! Fate, se me olvidaba, "Alguien" te mando saludos.

A no, esta maldita se esta pasando.

-Carim, ya para!

-Ya deberías saber amiga, la que ríe ultima, ríe mejor.

Esta si que no se cansa, es igual a la otra, menos mal que ya se gradúo, tenerlas a las dos juntas seria insoportable. En fin, otro día de colegio acaba de empezar.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Nanoha.<strong>

Antes de hoy siempre veía jóvenes acercándose a Fate, pero hoy fue distinto, nunca había sentido ese grado de posesividad, bueno es que esa carita cuando llegue al rescate Kyaa esa carita, se veía como si de verdad la hubiese rescatado de una grande.

-Hola Nanoha!

-Ariza, Suzuka que tal?

-Vaya que llena de energía te ves hoy.

-Nyajaja por que lo dices Ariza

-No lo se, te vi de camino acá y te ves así simplemente.

-Porque no mejor nos vamos al salón

-Si Ariza es lo mejor, no querrás que lleguemos tarde.

-Uff esta bien… que aguafiestas son – dice Ariza haciendo un mohín – miren no es el chico huron y sus amigotes quienes vienen ahí?

-Genial, vámonos antes que venga a molestar?

-Pero si no es la loquita de Nanoha? – dice Yuuno ese, Maldición demasiado tarde. Ese Huroncete ya me esta jodiendo

-Que te pasa Huron, acaso estas aburrido que vienes a molestar?

-Uy, si se ha puesto ruda la colorinche.

-Ya empezaste, sabes que? No tengo tiempo para tus infantilidades.

-No me jodas Nanoha, te apuesto que te mueres por un tipo como yo – Esto ya es el colmo, se cree que me interesa.

-Pfff!... nyajajaja no pensaras que me interesas, tu crees que me fijaría en un flacuchento cuatro ojos?

-Nanoha, vieras la cantidad de chicas que traigo locas

-Locas estarán si quieren estar contigo.

Los amigos de Yuuno se empiezan a reír, creo que ha sido un golpe bajo pero se lo merece por impertinente.

-Ahora si que te la hizo Yuuno. – Dijo Vice, uno de los del grupo de el.

-Chicas, vámonos no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo con tan poca cosa.

Y nos retiramos dignas dejando a un Yuuno avergonzado, siendo molestado por sus amigos.

-Me las pagaras Takamachi.

-Si, si… vieras como tiemblo.

En clases mis amigas me decían que nunca había sido tan ruda con el Huron, y Ariza confirma un poco mas la teoría de que quizás le gusto Fiuu…, pero después de lo que me dijo, fijarme en el por favor, o sea, mi gusto es algo especial, jamás me fijaría en el, se cree tan popular y nadie le da la hora. A mi déjenme con Fate… Fate… siento mi rostro caliente

-No me digas que te sonrojas por estar pensando en el Huron. – Dice Ariza, siempre tan creativa con sus comentarios.

-NO! Jamás vuelvas a decir eso.

-Pero por que no, acaso hay alguien más que te tiene atraída.

-Emm…

-Ya Ariza deja de molestarla.

-Gracias Suzuka.

-Suzuka, siempre tan aguafiestas, en fin, sabes Nanoha, es una amiga nuestra nos ha invitado a algo así como un mixer el fin de semana. Y dijo que quería formar un grupo más o menos grande. ¿Qué tal si vamos?

-No lo se, en realidad ustedes saben que yo no estoy interesada en esas cosas.

-Nosotras tampoco Nanoha, pero la idea es ir a divertirse un rato.

-Lo pensare…

Camino a casa, Nanoha seguía pensando en Fate, esa chica si que la traía loca. Y ahora que se estaba acercando un poco más, las mañanas de camino a la escuela serian muy entretenidas.

-Vaya, a quien tenemos acá, sola – no, no puede ser esa voz. Cuando se hartara.

-Que quieres descerebrado.

-Veo que aun estando sola eres valiente.

-Yo no te veo muy acompañado y estas aquí molestando.

-Anda Nanoha, por que no admites que te gusto?

-Mm… puede ser… porque NO… ME… GUSTAS?

-Porque siempre eres tan difícil.

Seguimos discutiendo, no se como no entiende que no me atrae, ni me gusta ni nada, cuando me dejara en paz. Y ahora que pretende, por que se acerta tanto a mi… por que esta poniendo boca de pato… hay mama…

* * *

><p><strong>POV Fate.<strong>

Que cansancio siento, cada día están exigiendo mas en el club de atletismo, siento mi cuerpo pesado. Además me siento agotada mentalmente por culpa de Carim que no ha parado de molestarme. Ni siquiera he traído conmigo las cartas de mis admiradores, será mejor que descanse un poco de eso también.

MM… ¿que es eso? Creo que conozco a esa chica, OH, es Nanoha. Y el que esta haciendo.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Nanoha<strong>

Que se aleje, el Huron que se aleje, no puedo mover mi hermoso cuerpo. Kyaa

-Jajaja Vaya Nanoha, crees voy a hacer algo malo? – Que ha pasado? Por que cambio de repente. Pensé que seria mi fin. -Veo que es poco lo que me conoces. En fin, solo será un besito. – Sigue acercándose a mí

-Nanoha!, hola, siento demorar, esperaste mucho? – Esa voz.

-¡Fate! No, la verdad ¿no?. – Vaya, ahora es Súper Fate quien ha venido al rescate. – ¿Nos vamos? – Y como siempre no pude callar mi boca - Adiós Chico Huron, ojala consigas a una de esas chicas que traes "loca" - Fiuu, Gracias a la reencarnación de Afrodita, Fate, estoy a salvo de dar mi primer beso a ese tipo.

-Nanoha... – Dijo en un susurro, casi había besado a Nanoha, a el le gustaba mucho, pero sus neuronas no hacían contacto de una manera decente cuando estaba junto a ella y lo echaba a perder.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Fate<strong>

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, gracias,

-El es compañero tuyo

-Era mi amigo, pero el cambio y ya no pude seguir cerca de el.

-Entiendo, te ves un poco alterada,

-Si, lo estoy un poco, ese chico casi me besa a la fuerza, Ven, vamos a tomar algo para que te relajes un poco.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Nanoha<strong>

En que momento esto se convirtió en una cita, jejeje no es que lo sea oficialmente para ella, pero para mí es como estar en el cielo. Gracias Fate por ayudarme no pensé que saldría bien de esta. En fin, donde me llevara la hermosa señorita a mi lado.

-Ven por aquí.

-Si, Fate, de verdad gracias.

-No te preocupes, es lo mínimo que podía hacer si me ayudaste en la mañana y de igual manera quería recompensarte por eso. –Es tan linda, miro sus ojos y quedo total mente hipnotizada como que podría decir cualquier cosa.

-Sabes Fate, me agradas – o no, creo que ya metí la pata, piensa Nanoha, piensa… opción A cambio el rumbo de la conversación o B ahh que linda es Fate… rayos me desconcentre que estaba pensando a si, en Fate, alto noo!...

-Tu también me agradas Nanoha, creo que podríamos ser buenas amigas. – Le agrado, le agrado… Yahoo!, un momento… ¿amigas?... ay Nanoha que esperabas que se derritiera si como tu?. Algo es algo, por lo menos no se ha dado cuenta como babeo cuando esta cerca.

-Si, tienes razón.

-Nanoha que es eso que tienes ahí – se acerca y me limpia la comisura de la boca, genial, se dio cuenta que babeo. – jejeje

-¿De que te ríes?

-Lo siento es que pones caras graciosas.

-Ah… no te preocupes Nyajajaja… soy así.

Y así pase mí tarde, acompañada de la chica de mis sueños, luego de hablar trivialidades, nos dirigimos cada una a sus respectivas casas. Jamás olvidare mi primera cita con ella, ya esta bien, no era una cita… pero parecía, en algún lugar de mi cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara... <strong>


End file.
